


Let Go

by SethOsborn101



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Force Sensitivity, Light Saber, M/M, Mando’a, Mentions of Darth Vader - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Training, dark side, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethOsborn101/pseuds/SethOsborn101
Summary: Male Reader used to train with Darth Vader before the falling, noticing that the dark wasn’t for him he decides to bury away his past and keep himself hidden but somehow he allows himself to share his story with a specific mandalorian.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Male Reader, The Mandalorian ( The Mandalorian TV )/Original Male Character, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, The Mandalorian/Male reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don’t forget to leave Kudos and Comments!

Living on a small planet was better than he thought, it was nice and clam and not many people would recorginze him. I mean he was actually hidden from life for a few years before the falling, he enjoyed his time working for the empire but each time he watched them destroy planets and kill innocent people he just couldn’t take it anymore. He was a trained to be like them but he always hesitated and could never hurt anyone or anything, he was weak and he preferred to remain that way then be dark.

The planet he was staying was covered in green and rivers were hidden away into the forest where it would take days to find, luckily for y/n he was living in a small lodge that was located to the nearest river where he could get easy access to water and smell the fresh air. His life was great and he enjoyed it, he’s been living here for almost five years now and was still recovering from everything. He had kept his light saber hidden away in the deepest darkest part of the forest where he would never get it back. Even if it called out for him he would finds ways to block out the little voice and continue on with his life.

Y/n worked in a bar that was located a few miles from where he lived but he didnt mind the walking distance, as long as he had a place to work and earn credits he was fine with it. It kept him distracted from everything else and remained focus on his costumers that came from different places of the galaxy, holding up a smile as he greeted the travelers and offering them food and drinks. The place was only full during busy hours which was around the afternoon, mornings were less crowded and only a few people would come and go.

But about a year ago Y/n had stumbled upon a mandalorian, he’s heard stories about their culture and religion and how they never remove there helmets. He remembers Darth Vader actually killing some of the mandalorians right in front of him so seeing this man brought him fear, its been five years. He wasnt here for you, was he? Turns out that he had no idea who you were, he thought of you as a Normal civilian who worked hard to get what they earned.

The mandalorian didnt just come once but twice and the third and then a four and so on, he continued to visit the cantin. At first y/n was curious about him, watching him closely each time he visited. It took him awhile before he got the courage to talk to the mandalorian that sat on the bar table one day, he noticed how the other wasn’t much of a talker. Soon it became a routine for the two, Mando would order his usual and speak to Y/n, the two quickly bonded and became close friends.

Well, more like friends with benefits.

He remembers spending nights with the mandalorian, lying in his own bed as the two kissed like their was no tomorrow. The nights were passionate and steamy of course, he remained blindfolded. He wanted to keep his promise to his mandalorian from seeing the others face, he knew how important it was for him and he didn’t want to ruin this between the two.

Then he disappeared.

Mando stopped appearing during dinners and Y/n was left on his own, again.

—

“No. No, no, no!”

Standing in his front door was none other than the mandalorian that disappeared on him for almost two years, but this time he wasn’t alone. He was carrying a child in his arms.

“Y/n—“

“NO!” He shouts again and stomps over to the mandalorian, jamming his finger against the baskar on his chest. “You disappear for two years Din, two years and now you come back?! And with a child? Who did you fuck this time a freakin—“ he reached over to uncover the child’s face and his eyes widen. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared at the child, he could feel the force on this child.

“Where did he come from?” He immediately asks, his anger quickly fading away. His body was replaced with fear instead. “He was placed as an asset for the guild, I turned him in once I found him but I went back to get him. During my time with the child we sort of became a clan of two now.” Y/n noticed the child staring at him, he could feel the force.

“Get inside.” He hesitated a little before turning his back and heading back inside his home, his eyes were still widen in fear. The child wasnt just force senstive but he was also the same species as the legendary Jedi master; Yoda.

Din follows the other inside, once they are in he sets down the child on one of the chairs. The child coos softly as he made grabby hands towards Din, his ears lowering down as he whimpers. The mandalorian was confused by the child’s reaction, sighing in defeat he picks up the child again but he feels the child cling onto him harder.

Y/n notices this and bites his lip, “He can sense me...He’s scared.” He whispered out and looks down, rubbing his temples. “I thought Luke was the last Jedi but it turns out that this child is too.” He laughs out dryly and nervously.

“I heard someone talk about Jedi’s and how they have the ability to move objects with their minds.”

Y/n glanced at Din. “you dont know much about force senstive do you?”

Din shakes his head.

“Of course, everything was destroyed. The history the people, the findings, everything. Which explains why no one knows where Luke is right now.” He mumbled out and turns to Din. “You May want to sit down and the keep the kid close because from the looks of it he doesn’t seem to like my presences.” He eyes the child and watched as it curled against Dins chest, it’s ears still pinned down in fright.

Y/n can only sigh and lean back in his own seat as he rubs his eyes. “Din you and I met about four years ago, correct?”

“That is Correct.”

The Mandalorian glanced down at the child and gently touched its ears to put him at ease. “What does this have to do with anything?” He questions this time. 

“What I’m about to tell you is something that I’ve never told anyone and—“ He could feel Din staring at him through his helmet, he was slowly feeling guilty about everything. Din and him have known each other for two years and he was the first person that Din has ever actually opened up too and the first person to know his real name and now he felt bad that he couldn’t tell Din about this dark secret.

Y/n knows that it’ll hurt Din once he finds out the truth but it was the only way, he inhales softly and began to explain. “About seven years ago I used to work alongside the empire, I was actually made second in command, I wasn’t a general or a trooper I was a lord.” He looks down. “I was powerful and did everything their leader did and it was awful, really awful to the point that I couldn’t stand to watch anymore. I—Din I watched innocent people die I watched as he destroyed planets with millions of lives!” He buried his face in his hands.

“Once the empire fell I immediately escaped, the world had no idea who I was or that I even existed but I’m like the child. I can move objects with my mind, read peoples thoughts if I wanted too and can sense another force sensitive.”

He noticed Din suddenly hold the child closer to him, he knows that he was slowly losing his trust and their was no way for him to get it back.

“I spent 7 years keeping that dark side away from myself but part of it is still there.” He mumbled out, looking away. “I’ve hurt people Din, I was forced to watch as the Imps killed many.”

Din hears the child’s whimpers, he adjusts the child in his hold and looks up to face y/n, he may not know much about the empire but he did know one thing. They were very bad people that have hurt so many and had killed innocent, he had to battle his way through a small army just to make sure that the child was protected and yet here he was, standing in the home of an ex-lord. A man that he knew and opened up too, now he doesn’t know if he should be here.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He simply asks.

“Because I was afraid, I wanted to keep forget about the past. It hurt so much Din, god it hurt so much that I just had to keep it all away.” Y/n shakes his head rapidly as he held back tears from all the trauma and pain he had to go through those seven years.

Din remains quiet. He gently lowers down the child, allowing him to wonder off for a bit. “Y/n that was seven years ago, it’s all in the past now so you shouldn’t have to be afraid.”

“No, NO!! You don’t understand!” Rage filled his voice as he suddenly jolts up from his seat, causing the Mandalorian to pull out his blaster by instinct. Y/n was panting in anger for no reason, it was slowly coming back to him and he had to keep Din and the child away. “Just go! Go before I hurt you and the child!” He hugs himself and glared at Din but the Mandalorian didn’t move. “We can work this out.”

“No we can’t!”

“Dammit y/n, let me help!!” Din shouts this time which causes y/n to flinch. He’s never heard Din raise his voice like that before he was usually a quiet man but who the hell knows anymore, y/n was a killer. An enemy to everyone.

He glanced down at the blaster and steps forward. “Kill me.” He whispered out. 

Dins own eyes widen in disbelief. “No I’m not gonna do that.” He lowers down the blaster but before he could put it away he feels y/n grab his wrist and pull it back up, placing the blaster against his head. “Do it Din!!” He shouted back.

Din tries to escape from his grip, shaking his head. “No!” He says again. Y/n bites his lip, he knows that Din won’t pull the trigger so he needed to find a way for him to do it without forcing him.

“Din.” He mutters out. “Do you want to know how many people I slaughter and butchered? Hm?” He suddenly says. “I’ve killed your people Din, hundreds of them! I watched as each Mandalorian was struck down, being forced down on their knees as each and everyone one of them is killed in front of the others!!” He steps forward, closing Din in against the wall. The mandalorians grip grew harder as he listens to the other. “For all We know I could’ve been the one that killed your parents when you were just a boy, leaving you all alone.”

Din growls as he shoved y/n down to the ground, his hand caught y/n’s wrists and keeps them pinned above his head. His blaster against y/n’s temple. “Please...” he hears y/n sob out as tears trail down his face. Din was frozen in shock, not knowing what to do anymore. He couldn’t kill him, he was the only one he had now and he couldn’t lose him like this.

“No.” Din says once more as he lets go of his wrists.

Y/n looks away from the Mandalorian as he continued to sob in anger and in sadness.

“This isn’t the y/n that I met two years ago for all I know he’s probably already dead.” This causes y/n to stiffen and chuckle darkly to himself. “You mandalorians are all idiots.” He suddenly said as he slowly sits up to face Din. His eyes were a darker color now, not showing any sign of the y/n that Din once knew. “Like you said Din, the y/n that you once knew it gone. Burried away from you, you kept getting in the way. He wouldn’t allow me to ride but now here I am.”

Din steps back. “Theirs always a way to solve this, you’ve helped me many times. Now it’s my turn to help you.”

And with that Din hits him he’s enough to knock him out. He bends down and cuffs him up. Gently picking him up bridal style he turns towards the child. “Come on, we’ve saved many people before now it’s time to save y/n.” The child squeaks and follows Din out of the small house and towards the razor crest where Din will be able to keep a close eye on y/n.

He sets y/n down on one of his beds and sighs. “Y/n mentioned a Jedi that went by the name Luke, maybe we should search for him. He could help y/n.” He picks up the child and closed the doors as he enters the cockpit and began to punch in the coordinates for their next destination.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader used to train with Darth Vader before the falling, noticing that the dark wasn’t for him he decides to bury away his past and keep himself hidden but somehow he allows himself to share his story with a specific mandalorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Din had no idea where to start, where the hell was he going to find this Luke? He’s never heard about the force and how it’s carried around, like y/n said. All documents and information about the empire and resistance was wiped out after the fallen, wanting to keep everything buried away from everyone else.

As the razor crest was set on autopilot, Din makes sure that the kid was settled in and fed before checking up on y/n. The other hasn’t woken up in the last two hours and Din was starting to get a little worried, he made sure to check his pulse and see if he was still even alive. He kept y/n cuffed up not knowing if he’ll plan to attack them once he wakes up, he doesn’t want to see his friend like this.

Hearing a small whimper down by his side he looks over to see the child gripping the end of his cape, his ears pinned down in worry as he makes grabby hands towards the Mandalorian. Din lets out a sigh and picks up the child, “Don’t worry, I’ve known y/n for awhile now. He wouldn’t hurt us.” He explains to the child who leans his head against the baskar helmet.

Din couldn’t Help but smile at the child’s body language. “We should be arriving to tatooine in a few minutes, I’ll find a job their first and get some extra credits for fuel and food. It’s the closes planet that we were near by.” He takes the child into his arms and walks over to the cot and sets him inside. “So remember, stay here and don’t move.” He points a finger at the child, hoping that he understood before closing the pod.

He knows that he shouldn’t leave the child alone with y/n but some how he trusts himself enough to allow this to happen. After the events that occurred back in y/n’s house, he’s been growing worried for him. Hearing those words come out of his mouth like it was nothing.

“I slaughtered your people!!”

Din shakes his head rapidly, trying to get rid of the thought of y/n actually being their during his parents death and being responsible for it. He just needs to find this “Luke” guy and fast so that things could go back to normal.

——

The razor crest landed on tatooine, Din makes sure that he’s geared up before leaving the ship. He closes the ramp once he’s stepped off before making his way around the village. The desert heat was boiling him under all the beskar armor and helmet but he found ways to deal with climate changes like this. He’s a mandalorian he can do anything. ( except find a Jedi )

Din makes his way around, trying to find some work fast and get it over with. He hopes that some of the work is located on this planet, he couldn’t be able to leave since he doesn’t have enough fuel for a round trip.

Entering a cantine he scans the place to see if he could find someone that works for the guild or just get anyone’s attention in order to get a job, he approached the bar and sits down, continuing to the scan the small crowd. It was still early in tatooine so not many people were around. As he looks around his eyes land on a young boy that had entered the cantine. He had a small smile on his face as he approached the bar and climbs onto a chair, he watched the child carefully.

“The usual Ben?” The droid says as it began to prepare the boys meal. “Yes please!” He chirps out and sets down the credits in front of the droid, kicking his legs back and forth as he waits for his meal. “Does your father know that you are here?” Asked the droid.

The boy looks away and pouts. “Father is too busy with guild stuff—“

This immediately catches the mandalorians attention, he keeps his head straight but listens closely.

“He needs credits to fuel up the falcon, but I keep telling him that we should just call for mom instead.” The boy smiles once his food arrives, he leans close and began to eat his warm meal that the young boy would get every single day that he has been here.

“I heard that you are leaving soon, excited about that?”

Ben stops chewing and swallows his food. “Not really, I don’t want to leave my parents behind and go with my uncle but they say that it’ll only be for a short while.” He says, twirling his fork around and sighing deeply. “Thank you for the food but I should head back before dad finds me missing.” And with that the boy jumps off the stool and leaves the Cantine.

The Mandalorian shuffled out of his seat as well and goes through the other way. He began to follow the boy around the village, he knows that approaching him randomly isn’t a good idea but he needs to know if there are other guild jobs around that he can take.

As the boy walks through the sand he suddenly catches a glimpse of the mandalorian. The boy bites his lip and began to walk faster, taking a sharp turn through an alleyway and hiding behind a wall. The boy hears the Mandalorian enter the same way that he did but stops in the center. “Dammit.”

Din had lost the boy. He looks all around but doesn’t spot him anywhere near.

“You look like a pedophile following me around like that!”

Din turns around to see the boy standing only a few feet away from him with his arms crossed. “I’m not like that.”

“Yeah right, then why are you following me?” The boy questions as he glared at Din.

“I heard that your father was doing some guild work, I need to know if there is any work around tatooine. I’m running out of fuel and someone really important needs my help.” He began to explain to the kid, he doesn’t know why he’s even telling this to the kid.

The boy could only frown, not believing the Mandalorian. “Fine I’ll help you, but if you try anything then I won’t hesitate to crush you!” He threatens out before giving the Mandalorian one last glance and waving his hand towards him. “Follow me.” He says and began to walk around the alleyways.

Din follows the child, he makes sure to stay a few feet away not wanting to startle the kid anymore. It takes about ten minutes before they arrive outside the village. His eyes land on a large ship, “This is the falcon, it belongs to my dad.” Said the boy as Din continued to stare at it in awe. It was huge and long but he still preferred his own Razor crest, he already felt confortable enough to live in it.

“Stay here.”

“Wasn’t planning to go inside.” It’s true he wasn’t going to step inside another shop that wasn’t even his. This kid was only what, five? He’s alone and he doesn’t want to have a pissed off parent on his tail.

Ben climbs up the falcon and heads inside to see if his own father had returned back.

——

A groan breaks the silence of the razor crest.

Y/n was slowly sitting up as he reached up to rub his head where a slight bruise was being formed, he winced in pain and grumbled. “Din...” he moans out.

He looks down at his cuffed hands and frowns. “Seriously, cuffs?” He asks himself. He uses the force to undo the cuffs and drop them down on the floor with a loud thud. He slowly gets out of bed and uses the way to lean against, keeping himself steady. He was still feeling a little dizzy since Din hit him pretty hard on the head.

“That’s it y/n, just take small baby steps.” He whispered as he moves slowly through the razor crest. He was able to find some water and used it to also wash his face, he was tired and Hungry. How long was he knocked out? And where the hell were they?

He didn’t feel the razor crest moving and the ramp was closed. He desperately wanted to go outside but knowing Din he’ll only be hunted down and probably tossed back inside the ship. “I’m giving him ten minutes and if he’s not back then I am leaving.” His fingers touch the controls against the wall, causing one of the buttons to be pressed and the door to one of the cots slides open sharply. He yelps in surprise and stumbled back to see the small green child, standing their with its ears high in alert. “Oh it’s just you.”

Y/n placed a hand in his chest. “God you almost killed me.” He sits himself up and watched the child as it slowly climbs down the cot. He lets out a small squeak and turns around to stare at y/n.

The ex-sith averts his eyes away from the child, looking anywhere else but him. “Listen kid, I know what you are but I might know who you are too.” He began to say. “So, if you are the reincarnated version of Master Yoda then you better listen because I am not saying this twice; yes, I used to work along side with Darth Vader aka Anakin but I was forced to train with him. My parents abandoned me at a young age and anakin found me at the worst time and place, so don’t blame me for all the deaths!” He points at the child in a threatening way.

The child tilts his head and with his tiny three fingered hand he reached out and gently wraps them around y/n’s pointer finger. Cooing at the older male. A few hours ago the child was afraid of y/n too scared to even come close to him but now here he is holding his pointer finger in his tiny small hand. This causes y/n’s heart to warm up and smile slowly. “Why am I arguing with you? None of this is your fault.” He whispered out as he pulls the child onto his lap. He allows the kid to play with his fingers and coo happily, he was still confused on to why the kid liked him in the first place.

He was evil he’s killed many people and destroyed planets along side with darth vader. For all he knows he could end up like him, dark and a disappointment. He was afraid of losing his only trusted friend; Din. The two have been close for two years and yes they slept with each other many times but it never felt serious for him. He was too afraid to allow these feelings to get to him and now that Din knows about his dark side, only makes him push harder. Pushing away his only friend farther away from him.

He feels a small hand against his face and blinks in surprise. “What are you doing?” He whispered as he noticed that he was crying, he didn’t know he was crying at all and the child was trying to clean away his tears. Chuckling sadly he pulls the child away from his face. “I’m okay little one, just thinking.” He tells him. He cleans his own tears away and sniffles before letting out a sigh and holding the kid close. “For now we wait and see if Din will return, I’m a little upset that he left you alone.” He began to say.

——

“Ben what did you do this time?!”

“Nothing! He just followed me and was asking for a job at the guild!”

The father and Son duo were arguing back and forth as Din stands on the side watching the two, he had his arms crossed and was shaking his head as he sighs. “I don’t have time for this.” He mumbled out.

“What you say bucket head?”

Din sighs again. “Listen I came here to look for some work but from the looks of it, you seem to be very busy with taking care of your kid. I have my own who also needs caring for.” He began to say. “Its best that I get going now.”

“Hold it right there bucket head, you know as much as I hate mandalorians you seem to be a little different from the rest.” Said Han as he stands next to his son, a hand on his hip as he gives the mandalorian a look that meant business. “I’ve got a bounty that I’ll need help with, if you can help me get him then I’ll give you half of the payment but first I cant leave Ben alone. He’s a huge trouble maker and would run off.” He grabs Ben by the shoulder and chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Dad!” The young boy whines out and giggled.

Din glanced at the two before letting his hands drop. “Ill guide you to my ship, stay close and dont cause me trouble because you look like the kind of people who would do that.”

He turns around to head back to the razor crest where he hopes y/n and the kid were still there. Both Ben and Hans followed the mandalorian through tattooine and to where his ship was located at. “Holy—you have a razor crest?!” Said Hans as he circles around the space craft with a huge smile on his face. Ben only stands next to the mandalorian and shrugs. “You get used to it.”

Din shakes his head and lowers down the ramp, he watched as it slowly lowered down. He looks up to see Y/n awake and standing by the entrance with the child in his arms. “You’re awake.” He states out and walks up the ramp. “Yeah no thanks to you.” Y/n mumbles out and holds the kid closer this time, allowing the kid to nuzzle his chest and coo happily. “Where were you by the way? Thought you bailed after what I said, if I can even remember...” he whispered out the last part.

He feels din place a hand on top of his head, smiling under the helmet, glad to have his old friend back. “It doesn’t matter what you said,” his voice was sincere. “I found us a job, ill be gone for awhile.”

Y/n feels Din’s touch disappear from his head causing him to bite back a whine, following the mandos figure he watched him grab a bag. “Is it gonna take long?” He questions. Setting down the kid as it makes its way towards the mandalorian with its hands in their air, wanting to be picked up by its guardian so of course din couldn’t say no to the kid.

“Its a simple job, once its over i’ll have enough credits for fuel.” Said Din.

Y/n sighs deeply and lets his head drop. “The last time you went on a bounty hunt you nearly got yourself killed. But, since I cant force you to stay. I’ll promise to take care of the kid...once I woke up I sort of bumped into the kid, I didnt hurt him or anything but I felt a tug coming from him and it somehow made me feel better.”

“—that’s called the force.”

Y/n is startled by the unknown voice, he turns around to see a small boy. He opens his mouth to say something but stops himself, his eyes slowly widening. the boy doing the same.

“You’re just—“

“—Like me.”


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader used to train with Darth Vader before the falling, noticing that the dark wasn’t for him he decides to bury away his past and keep himself hidden but somehow he allows himself to share his story with a specific mandalorian.

“Okay, not to sound worried or anything but how did we end up going from tattooine to some secretive planet that I dont even know about with all five of us?!”

When y/n and Ben both felt the force on each other they knew that it was going to be a very long expiation. Y/n had no idea who the boy was until he met the father; Han Solo. Who he had seen and heard of a couple of times so he wasnt as surpised but hearing about Luke skywalker and how he was training many different children with the same abilites as them and how Ben and Hans were on their way to go see him caused Din to convince y/n to go with them and now Luke will be able to help him. But y/n refused, he kept refusing and acting like a child to the point where Din had to drag Y/n to the falcon along with the child.

Hans was actually nice enough to share some of his credits and help Din fuel up the razor crest so that he can follow them to this new planet, at first Din didnt want to interfere with all of this but Y/n forced him to come as well since the other was also going by force.

Y/n had learned that the young Ben Solo was on his way to a special school that his uncle was in charge of. At first he didnt want to have any part of this but Din was making him knowing that it’ll help him when Y/n knows that it wont do anything good for him.

—

“Here we are.”

Y/n looks out the window from the cockpit, his eyes widen in amazement as he sees a large clear field with green grass and flowers. A large temple stood at the peak of the island, He could feel the strong force coming from this planet that he doesn’t even know if he can handle it. “Din I dont think this is a good idea.” He whispered and leans back in his seat and tries to hold back a panic attack that he felt rising. “This is for your own good y/n, you said that you wanted help so that’s what I’m doing.”

“I meant by shooting me not by sending him straight to Luke Skywalker!!” He exclaims in anger. Din simply ignores him and lands the razor crest next to the flacon. He switches everything off and stands up, he looks down at y/n who remained seated. “I’m not shooting someone that I care deeply about.” With that he leaves the cockpit. Taking the child with him he cant help but sigh at y/n’s stubbornness, he said he was going to help him get better and he wants to make sure that he recovers.

“Where your friend?” Asked Hans as he watched Ben rush to his uncle to greet him. Din sets down his own kid and answers. “Being stubborn.” He placed a hand on his hip and watched the kid coo and take in the sight before him. “He’ll come around, I just hope that this place helps your kid and friend. They are really going to need it.” He walks off to greet his best friend and to check up on his son.

Din watched the small family, from the corner of his visor he sees y/n standing near the razor crest as he too watched the Jedi closely. “Y/n.” He calls out softly and looks over his shoulder.

The young man didnt have ot hear Din speak up, he could hear him clearly. Looking down he makes his way over ot stadn next to din. “I just want you to know that if anything happens while I am here, I want you to be the one to kill me. I cant have any of the students see a dark Sith Lord in front of them.” He spoke in a soft voice.

He doesn’t give Din a chance to protest once he leaves his side to properly meet Luke.

Once y/n came face to face with Luke he slowly frowns. “Luke.”

“Y/n.” Said Luke.

No one may have know who you were but since you were training along side with Darth Vader you obviously knew who Luke skywalker is and he knew you as well since he did meet you once or twice when he was ‘visiting’ his own father on star killer base. The two didn’t get along at all on first glance, Y/n loathed him, but he still has no idea to why?

“I thought you fell with the others but it turns out that you remained standing and now here you are seeking for my help.”

“Actually I was a forced to get your help and I did fall, I’ve been keeping that dark side hidden away for the last seven years. So dont expect much from me when you try to help.”

The two were standing close, face to face as they glared at one another.

Hans was the first to break the tension as he quickly pulls Luke away before he starts anything up or a fight between the two. “Alright listen; we get it you two dont like each other but Luke you’re a Jedi master who isnt only gonna train Ben but Y/n as well and I know that this guy is gonna be harder than Ben—“

“Hey!”

“—But you’ve got to try. Mandalorian here has told me some things about this guy and lets be honest He doesn’t sound as bad. I mean he’s been clean for seven years that’s gotta be something right?”

Lukes lips press into a thin line, listening to his older friend reason him out. Once he mentions the mandalorian he glanced over Hans shoulder to see the mandalorian standing afar from the group with a child in his arms. His gaze shifts to the child and gasps. “It’s been years since I’ve last seen a species like him.” He suddenly blurts out and makes his way over other din, his robes dragging along the grass as he approached the mandalorian.

Din steps back in a protective way as the Jedi eyes the child in his arms. “Where did you find him?” Din holds the child close and hears him coo. “He was a bounty, not anymore.” He answers softly. Somehow Luke was giving off a peaceful presence that causes him to hand the child to him.

Luke slowly takes the child and smiles. “You are a strong one with the force. Looks like you’ve got your hands full with force-senstive.” He chuckled out and hands the child back to Din who takes him back in his arms. “The child is like everyone here correct?” He asks.

“Yes, every child on this island has the same ability as your own kid, I will teach them all. The ways of the force.”

—

“We will be starting off with y/n since Ben is easy to manage.” Said Luke as they stood outside the temple. Y/n only laughs out loud and throws his head back. “yeah I dont think so old man but I can manage on my own.” He shot back with another glare.

Din was standing near Hans as he watched the two argue again. “This is going to be a long week.” He sighs out, turning back to the kid as he watched him levitate the crystal ball. “Don’t worry, Luke can do anything. If he can bring down the empire than he can bring down a Sith Lord.” Hans said and chuckled, he pats Din’s shoulder and sighs as well. “Well I’m heading out, I only promised to bring Ben but I have to leave him behind.” He sends one last smile at the mandlorian and leaves to say his goodbyes to his own son. Leaving the mandalorian on his own.

The mandalorian shifts his head, looking at the child as he began to think. This place was full of force-senstive children, the perfect place for both y/n and the kid but could the kid really learn at such a young age? Is 50 considered a young age for this kids species? Din sighs in frustration, a couple of days ago he was fighting of some Imps from taking the child and hurting his own friends, he’s lost his own clan and was now a clan of two. For all he know he could be the last mandalorian standing, he doesn’t know if their are more out there.

He’s cut off from his thoughts by hearing an angry y/n yelling at Luke. “Long week, huh?” He tells the kid.

The kid holds the small crystal ball and chews on it as he cooed up at the mandalorian. His ears slowly moving downward as he too watched the two most powerful Jedi and Sith Lord arguing with each other once again.

—

“Concentrate.”

“I’m trying.”

“Not hard enough.”

Y/n growls.

He was sitting on top of a stone with his legs crossed, his back was straight and head held up high as his eyes remained closed. He was trying hard to meditate and to keep the light side from going away, he knows that he once worked along side Luke’s father but that doesn’t meant that their wasn’t any dark in him still.

As he concentrates he could feel Luke staring at him which causes him to frown and groan. “Stop staring.” He mumbled out as he went back to concentrating but of course Luke wouldn’t stop staring which caused the other to groan in frustration. “Quit it!”

“I’m not doing anything.” Said Luke, a grin plastered all over his face.

Y/n covers his face with his hands and groans deeply, “I hate you so much.” He muffled out before taking in a deep breath and sitting up again. “Let me concentrate, please?”

“Please? Well that’s a new one.” Luke steps around Y/n and eyes him. “You said that you kept the dark side buried away, how did you do it?”

The other remains silent for a few seconds before answering. “I cook.”

“What?”

“I cook.” Y/n repeats himself. “Back where I lived I worked in a cantine, was in charge of cooking and serving the drinks whenever I had the time it kept me distract from causing trouble. Now, if you don’t believe me then that sucks for you because I’ve been clean for the past 7 years.” With that he stands up from his position and makes his way towards the razor crest where the mandalorian was staying for the last couple of days that they’ve been here. Y/n didn’t think it would be appropriate for him to stay in the temple, he just couldn’t be around children that would fear him.

“You’re early.” Din was sitting on the ramp with the child between his legs, watching him float a crystal ball as he giggled. Y/n sighs deeply and plops down next to Din. “I hate this place, I hate being here and I hate you.” He complains out with a groan, he shifts his legs upwards to press up agaisnt his chest and bury his face in his knees. “You say the same thing everyday.” Said Din.

The two were able to get closer for the last couple of days, making up the two years that they lost. “I’m sorry...”

“And apologizing like always.” Din picks up the child and moves him towards Y/n, he knows that the kid will cheer him up. The other male smiles softly as he reaches out to touch the child’s head and sighs. “What if I can’t do this?” He blurts out, getting the mandalorians attention. “You will and you can, We’ve known each other for almost two years and I know that you don’t give up easily.”

“You know me to well, Din.”

The two smiled at each other, even though he couldn’t see his face behind that helmet he just knew that he was smiling too. He could feel it.

He’s been feeling like this for awhile now, every now and then I could easily detect what emotion Din was feeling or thinking. He’s even been feeling it since Din disappeared on him. He remembers that one night where h e woke up with a really bad headache, gripping his head in pain as he whimpered not knowing how to make it go away. He’s heard about this feeling and he’s been told about it, it was the force forming a connection between the two. He could feel the child’s force so easily but Din wasnt like that, he didn’t have the same abilities as they did but somehow he could feel him.

He didn’t tell Din about any of this, he doesn’t want to freak him out anymore than he is now.

“I’m gonna try to get some sleep and maybe see if I can mediate inside here instead of out there.” Y/n strokes the child’s ear and stands up, heading inside the razor crest and finding an empty cot. He throws himself on it and lets out a pleased moan, happy to have something soft under him.

The next morning was the same as every other day; he would be up early training wiht Luke while Din would watch from a distance with the child next to his side. It took the mandalorian some time to get used to all of this, seeing multiple people with the same ability as y/n and the child. He would watch y/n get pinned down ever once an awhile and sometimes he would see y/n ragging out on Luke after he was smacked on the head once again with a leaf.

Right now, y/n was sitting on the same rock doing the same thing as yesterday. Trying to meditate and concentrate on finding the light side. “Concentrate.” He hears Luke say bit he ignores him and tries to listen to the sound of the wind and the trees rustling. “Concentrate.” He grits his teeth. “Concentrate!”

“STOP IT!!”

He’s tired he’s tired of him telling him what to do and what not to do. “I’ve had enough! Just stop it I cant take this anymore!” He began to shout in anger. “I dont care if I find the light of not! I just want to go back to my regular life where I knew how to control myself but having you here is just frustrating and hard. You make it hard for me!” He exclaims. Shoving past Luke as he marched away in anger.

“I’m trying to help you! The mandalorian brought you here for a reason, he wants you to heal from your past and I’m just trying to fix that!” He follows y/n close from behind. “I don’t need a Jedi’s help and neither a Sith Lords help, I can take of it myself.” Y/n growls out as he makes his way towards the razor crest. “You said that the dark side goes away when you cook, a distraction helps you! Think of something or someone that keeps you distracted or that brings you into the light.”

Y/n stops mid-way, hearing Luke’s words he looks up ahead to see Din walking around the razor crest and making last minute repairs. “Someone that brings the light...” he whispered out.

He began to remember all of those times that Din and him spent together. When din was around he would stay at his place for days and y/n didn’t seem bothered he enjoyed the mandalorian company, he remembers din teaching him about the mandalorian culture and how different it was form others. He remembers Din teaching him the language and giving him a nickname—

“Nau.”

The Mandalorian turns around at the sudden language. He sees y/n standing behind him and with Luke not too far away. “What did you say?” He asks.

“Nau.” Said y/n. “You used to call me that when we were together, I never knew what it meant.” He whispered. “What does it mean?” He tilts his head up to look at Din.

The Mandalorian lowers down his arms from holding on to the razor crest, he fully turns to face y/n and slowly smiles under his helmet.

“It means light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find more please visit my Works!


End file.
